


Erica's eye

by katerina_black



Series: Teen Wolf Eye Studies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerina_black/pseuds/katerina_black
Summary: A study in eyes...
Series: Teen Wolf Eye Studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/40546
Kudos: 1





	Erica's eye

Apparently I never posted this one... I am hoping to get back into fanart this fall/winter. Anyway, a study of the eyes of my favorite she-wolf. :)

[](https://www.deviantart.com/jeslynnighthawk/art/Erica-s-Eyes-361233838)


End file.
